Crossing The Bridge
by GoGreen
Summary: Rose is heartbroken after Jack left her..can she go on with keeping his promise?New chapter R
1. Chapter 1

**Umm..so you guys know that NONE of the Characters or any similar story parts DON'T BELONG TO ME. Oh and this si my first Fanfic so R&R but don't critisize me to hard.**

"Dawson. Rose Dawson."

The officer taking the names down for Titanic survivors thanked her and made on with asking more names. It was raining outsiade. Rose looked up. Off to her left was the statue of libraty. Tears welled in her eyes, she was supposed to be looking at this with Jack.

Jack, the man that saved her life. She smiled as she remembered more than one he saved her. He should've lived, he was the most unselfish men she had ever met. He cared for others, and yet he was oneof the 1,500 people that died.

Feeling more upset, she made her way to her small state room. It was a miracle of the people on the _Carpathia _could make such room so suddenly,Titanicwas huge. Rose shared her room with two women, both who had suffered loses. Pulling the curtains across her side of the room, Rose got ready for bed.

She drifted off into a deep sleep.

_"Keep away Cal" it was Jack who spoke._

_"What are you going to do? Sketch me into book?" the tall, man with the crisp, english accent smirked._

_"Maybe I will, Maybe I won't" Jack had fire in his eyes._

_"Cal I think I chose who I want for myself." Rose said._

_"Well, well, well. This isn't the last you'll hear of me Rose Dewitt Bukater." Cal said._

Rose woke up drenched in sweat. She was breathing hard. The two women in her room were breathing softly. Rose felt really dizzy, most likely from lack of eating. Everytime she eats she thinks how her mother forced her to eat things she detested, or when Cal would order for her, withoutasking her what she wanted. Then she thought about Jack, and how Cal hated Jack. It was all so confusing.

Rose started to shake uncontrollably. She started to feel numb all over her body. Then a scream let out, Rose didn't realize it was her own. She started to see the blackness creeping in from the outsides of her eyes...

Whispering. Faint whispering. She tried to open her eyes but it felt like one ton was laying on each of her eye lids. Rose wanted to speak. Why was it so hard? She had eventually managed a squeak. The whispering ceased.

"Did she speak?" Rose shuddered. The voice belonged to her mother.

"Rose?" Molly Brown this time.

Rose's eyelids flew open.

"Ah Rose! How are you feeling?" It was Cal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cal?" Rose managed to speak. How could he return to her after what he did to her. No, what he did to Jack?

"Yes sweetum, I'm here."

"Leave," Rose said simply. "I hate you! I never wanted to be with you, and I never will be." Rose turned away from him.

"Rose! I will not have you talking to Caledon like this!" Ruth cried.

"Now please. What is all this yelling? This _is_ an imfermery." A new voice came. _Must be a nurse,_ Rose thought. "Surely you must know how to behave in a hospital!"

"We'll be leaving now Nurse Thompson" Cal said.

Cal, Ruth and Molly left. _Thank goodness. _She didn't mind Molly Brow though, she did like Jack more than the others. _Then why am I in a hospital? _

"Now, dear, I am sure you are wondering whats happening. Well, two nights ago, you were screaming. Then you passed out. Your room mate, Sarah, ran here to get the doctor. Dear we think you are suffering from depression. You were mumbling earlier about having no reason to live-"

Rose said something in a low voice that Nurse Thompson couldn't hear.

"What was that dear?"

"I promised Jack." Was all that came. Before she could stop them, the tears came pouring down her pale cheeks. " I said I would survive."

"Who was Jack? Oh, I'm so sorry dear, did you suffer a loss?" Nurse Thompson looked at her with sad eyes. " I thought Mr. Hockley was you're fiancé?"

"That's right he _was_. Then I met Jack." Rose told the nurse all about how Cal had treated her and how she ran off with Jack, how Jack was the reason she was still alive. "We were in the water and there was only one piece of wood and it wouldn't hold both of-" Rose broke off, her voice shaking.

By now the nurse had tears in her own eyes. "I'm terribly sorry. Is there anything you need?" Rose shook her head. Well, all right, you need to rest, and eat. We're docking in a couple of days."

Rose was sitting on a seat in the 3rd class section of a train heading for Santa Monica. She remembered the stories Jack had told her, the roller-coaster, the beer, the horses, she would go on and do all those things as she had promised.

A steward had come by saying they were to be there in five minutes and to gather all your belongings. Rose had not too many. Once they docked on the Carpathia, she had found a job at a local market. She had a single bedroom apartment for three months. She decided to save up most of her money for Santa Monica. She was staying with a lovely couple from steerige, they had been visiting in New York and were heading back home. Rose sat in the same compartment as them.

"Ready Rose? We're here" Mary Levere looked at her.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"It's not a far walk from here, about ten minutes" Jason Levere said.

The walk was pleasent, the scenery was beautiful. There was something going on wherever you looked. The Levere's lived in a nice small, cottage like house. Rose had never seen anything like it. He mother lived in a grand, well kept house but the Levere's house was…like she felt at home for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Need anything Rose?" asked Mary Levere. Rose, who was now 20, 3 years after Titanic, replied with a no.

"I think all I need is rest. I'm thinking about going to look at the sites tomorrow."

Mrs. Levere smiled and went back to the kitchen. On the train, Rose told them everything and how she missed Jack, even her mother for a little while. They were very understanding and that's when they offered her a room at their house. They knew Rose would never be completely happy, but Rose felt happy knowing they cared for her.

Rose yawned. It was nearly 9:00. She headed off top the left side of the house where her nice, cozy room was waiting for her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Rose drifted of into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Sunlight streamed in through her windows. She could hear the Levere's getting ready for the bright, Tuesday morning. Rose got herself dressed into her last clean dress and headed for the kitchen.

"Why didn't you guys wake me? It's nearly 10:00!" Rose asked in astonishment.

"We felt you needed your rest. You seemed really tired last night." Jason Levere smiled warmly at her. "Rose, if you want to talk to us about anything, you can. We're here for you."

Rose felt the tears coming. No one had ever done anything like this for her, let alone understand her feelings. No one except Jack.

Downtown Santa Monica was….extraordinary. The people bustling everywhere, the smells of the market place. Rose headed to the amusement park for one reason, to ride the roller coaster. Jack had told her all the times he was on the roller coaster as a kid. Each time he told a story, Rose wanted to go more and more.

The amusement park was not too long a walk from the downtown section of Santa Monica. Of to the right of the gates was a local bar. 1$ for beer. Rose smiled as she felt the familiar feeling of tears in her eyes. The line at the roller coaster was not too big as the park just opened. Once in Rose felt butterflies in her stomach. She sighed deeply feeling guilty she live and was here without Jack. She wanted to leave and run as far as she could. _To late_ she thought as the carniboys closed the gates.

A thrilling 25 minutes later, Rose felt really dizzy. Who knew such a small ride could have so many twists and turns? She headed for the bar. After all who really cared about throwing up when there was cheap beer to be drunk? Rose headed over to the small bar. Was it ever packed! And at 11:00 in the morning. Rose ordered the house special and sat down at the counter. There were very few women, a few with their husbands, but mostly burly men. Music was playing in the background. Some Irish band. Rose drank deeply. After, she went out in the back alley. It was amazing how the weather changed around Santa Monica. In no time it had clouded over. Rose started to drift off into a deep sleep. She hadn't had much sleep this last month and it was starting to catch up on her.

She woke up in the same place as she had fallen asleep on but only to find a strange man sitting beside her.

"I don't mean to be rude, sir, but who are you" Rose said

The man smiled. He had blond hair but it was more close to brown then blond. His eyes were a deep blue-ish color and were looking straight into hers. She thought of Jack but then realized that he was dead. She watched drown to the bottom of the cold, cruel dark Atlantic Ocean. Cal. It could be. He did use so much hair gel that is did dye his hair.

"Why don't you take a guess." his voice was deep. That was her final decision. She was going to run. Far away. She got up. She heard the man say "Wait! Don't go!" but she kept on going. She ran for what seemed like an eternity. Finally out of breath she sat down on a patch of grass. How could Cal come back after what he did? She started to cry. What was going on in her life? Why couldn't she be like everyone else? She started to lie down and soon fell asleep.

"_I've missed you Jack" Rose said._

_"Thank goodness I've found you." Jack had blond-turning-brown hair. But he still had those deep, blue eyes._

_"Yes. We're together at last."_

Rose felt herself being jerked awake but the same man as before. She studied him more closely and hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

"How'd you get here?" Rose asked. Jack. Jack Dawson. Here.

"Well Rose I wasn't dead, I was unconscious. When you let go of me I was woken up so I swam up because I wasn't far under and I used that dead officers whistle." Jack smiled and took Rose's hand.

"But-" Rose began.

"Remember Rose, I'm a survivor."

Later on after enjoying an afternoon riding horses right in the turf, Rose and Jack returned to the Levere's house. Rose apologized and said that she would move in with Jack. They were so happy for her. Jason and Jack chatted in the kitchen while Mary helped Rose packer her things.

Jack lived in a small apartment on the other side of town. It was late and they had already had supper at the Levere's so they got ready for bed.

"Rose?" Jack asked.

"Mmm?" Rose had her head rested on Jack's shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you to Jack." Rose looked up at him.

"Rose you know what we did that night on Titanic?" Jack said.

"Yes! I can't believe I didn't tell you. Well I had the baby, I named it after you. He had to be kept into he hospital over-night for check-ups and by morning he had died." Rose started to cry.

Jack kissed her firmly on the lips. Rose kissed him back. Jack started to take her silk nightgown off but Rose finished for him. The nightgown wasn't seen until morning.

Rose had a dream of riding horses with Jack that night...

_"I still can't believe you're here!" Rose exclaimed._

_Jack smiled at her. His brown male horse, Willy, was raring to go. Jack held him back. "Well believe it. I'm staying with you forever Rose. Will you marry me?"_

_Rose smiled back at him. "Of course!"_

_Jack moved his horse over to Rose's horse, Minnie. He kissed her. Willy started to nip at Minnie. Jack sighed. Rose just laughed. "I don't think they love each other Jack!"_

_"Haha very funny!" Jack said._

_Jack took of at a full gallop into the water. "Hey Jack! I don't think I know how to make Minnie gallop! Wait up!" Rose exclaimed._

_"Just kick her sides and lean forward a bit!" Jack yelled behind him._

_Rose did as she was told. Minnie took of. Jack challenged her to a race, only to lose to a 'novice rider' as he called her._

"Rose. Wake up." Jack gazed down at her with his big, blue eyes.

Rose opened her eyes a little bit. _So it wasn't just a dream!_

"I love you." she said simply.

Jack bent down to kiss her. After, Jack said they should make breakfast. Even though Jack had barely any money, he had some nice food to feed them.

"So... are you going to go to the doctors' for tests?" Jack blushed as he said this.

Rose kissed him. "Of course." she said which made Jack smile even more.

Rose went to the doctor after breakfast. She came back smiling. "Well...?" Jack asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Rose said happily.

Jack looked so happy. "Rose you know how I drew you on Titanic?"

"Yes..."

"Well it's gone right?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want me to do another one?"

"Sure." Rose giggled as she said this.

Jack got all his new drawing equipment out. Rose laid down on the couch as Jack drew her. As soon as he was done, Rose went to see it. "To the stars..." she whispered in his ear.

_**Ok...I know this chapter is gross...I was going to make the first baby live but then I realized that is was 3 years after Titanic... so ya. And I really am kinda short on ideas so in your reviews, please give me some topics!!:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose! I'm home!" Jack called as he walked through the door. It had been a tough day at work. Jack worked for a farmer by the name of William. He had to pick all the new crops, cut the grass, feed the animals. In return, he got paid a 1.50 an hour and got to come home each day with fresh farm-grown food. He set the paper bag down on the kitchen counter.

Rose came out of the livingroom with what looked like a half-finnished pair of knitted socks. Rose kissed Jack. "What did you bring home today?"

"A couple of tomatoes, some lettuce, a stalk of celery, and a slab of beef." Jack paused to see if he had gotten it all.

"Great! I'll make a salad for supper. Could you cook some of that beef on the stove?" Rose asked.

Supper was made and placed on the table. Jack was hungry, he hadn't had much lunch.

"So Rose, when do you want to get married? It had been one whole month since Jack had proposed.

"The sooner the better. My stomach is getting bigger by the day. And I don't to have the wedding to close to my due date." Rose said. Jack looked at the calender. It was July 2nd.

"How about August 2nd. One month from today?" Jack suggested.

"Perfect." Rose said taking his hand in hers.

"Come on Rose, you know your mother would like to be there for the wedding." Mary Levere said to her. Rose and Jack had still kept in contact with the Levere's.

"What if she says no?" Rose said.

"You'll never know if you don't ask, Rose."

Rose sighed and started to write a short letter to her mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_I am finally settling down and getting married to none other than Jack Dawson. I know you had plans for me and Cal, but I could just tell that we weren't meant-to-be. We are getting married August 2nd, 1915. We do hope you will come. Have you been in contact with Molly Brown? How is she? If you see her tell her she's invited. How Caledon? I do hope he is well. _

_I am also an expecting mother. My due date is sometime in mid- September._

_Yours truly,_

_Rose_

Rose mailed the letter. She wished her mother would come but then at times she didn't. Just after she mailed it, she was cleaning up the living room when Jack came bursting in.

"Rose! I think I've found a bigger apartment. Want to come see it?" Jack was breathing hard from running.

"Sure!" Rose said.

The apartment was near where they lived now. Jack knocked on the door. An elderly man opened it. He said hi and to come on in. The first room they entered was the living room. Rose looked in surprise. It was huge!! The kitchen was even nicer. Then there were 2 bedrooms. And a bathroom.

"How much for rent?" Jack asked in a buisness like voice.

"5$ a month'' said the man.

"We'll take it." Rose said. her eyes gleaming.

Jack and Rose hurried home to pack their balongings. When Jack first started to rent their old apartment, it came with furniture in it. Same as their new apartment. As soon as they were settled Rose started to make supper.

"This looks great Rose. Thanks." Jack spoke softly.

"You're welcome." Rose sat down and started to eat.

After supper, jack said he had to go out for a half-hour. Rose just sat in the living room and started to knit some more clothing. She decided to knit an outfit for a new born. Half finished her project she started to read when Jack burst in. He had a small parcel in his hand.

"What's that Jack?" Rose asked.

"Something..." Jack said.

"For whom?" Rose asked.

"Uhhh..."

"Jack! Tell me!"Rose cried.

Jack sighed. "Here. It's for you."

Rose opened the small parcel. It was a small velvet box. Inside there was a sparkly silver ring. Three words were engraved on the inside.

"Never let go.." Rose whispered. She stared at the ring.

"You don't like it do you?" Jack asked.

Rose got up and kissed him on the lips. "It's perfect." she said


End file.
